


Diner Runs

by SimplyEssa



Series: Whole Wide World in my Hands [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Cheesy 90’s Diner, First Dates, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mafias, Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: ”How old are you?”“What?” Lance looks slightly shocked, then relaxes almost as fast. “I’m 39.””You’re— you’re 39?!”~~~Or where Lance takes Keith out on that date.





	Diner Runs

**Author's Note:**

> part one, though not necessary, is recommended to be read before this

“What?” Lance asks, looking at him from across the booth, menu moved so that it isn’t covering his face anymore. “Is there something on my face?”

Keith blinks, a little shocked; did he really zone out while Lance was talking? He must’ve, if the way Lance is reacting says anything, but he doesn’t know how he managed such a feat. Their conversation was very interesting and funny, so why did he—

“Keith?”

”Oh, uh, sorry,” he offers weakly, blinking slowly and tiredly. Maybe he’s just tired, and started zoning out because of it. Yeah. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Instead of an insulting comment like Keith expects, Lance offers him a smile and nods, looking back down at the menu.

”If you’d rather we do this another night—“

”No!” Keith feels a heated flush rise to his cheeks at how loud and quick that ‘no’ was, and opts to lean back into the booth  with the menu covering his face to hide it. “I, uh, meant, um... Tonight is fine. Thank you, though.”

Lance nods again, and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

To be honest, Keith was expecting something fancier than a 90’s themed diner, but he’s not complaining. He doesn’t have the money to pay for somewhere like Altea’s Finest, nor does he have the proper clothing. His fanciest pair of clothing is a pair of jeans and a red button down, the ones which he’s wearing right now. 

Besides, he likes the causality of it all. He’s certain Lance had a reason to come to this diner rather than a fancy restaurant. This place is far more homier than any of them would be, and the food is cheaper.

”So,” Lance starts again, interrupting his thoughts, “You decided on what you’re having?”

Oh, right. Ordering.

”Uh...” he flushed again, realizing that while he had been staring at the menu, he hadn’t really been looking at it. There are quite a few options; all of them look great. As much as he doesn’t want to pig out on a date with someone like Lance, the last food he had was McDonald’s, and that was yesterday afternoon. “I’m not sure.”

”Want some help?”

Keith looks up, a little confused as to what he means, but when he’s about to ask, their waiter shows up and Lance is looking up at them with a polite smile.

”What can I get for you today, sirs?”

As Lance rattles off his order, Keith tries to focus on the menu to figure it out, or maybe even Lance’s order, but something smells weird. It keeps grabbing his attention whenever he starts reading something.

”And you, sir?”

Keith freezes, again. He could ask for more time, be responsible like that and get something he actually wants, but he finds himself ignoring the rational part of his brain. “What— uh, what he’s having.”

He really hopes it isn’t something gross like hot dogs.

”Alright,” the waiter nods and smiles, before taking off in a hurry. Weird. Does he smell gross? Is that the smell?

”Having what I’m having, huh?” Lance teases, leaning forwards with a grin on his face. Keith finds himself blushing at the sheer beauty to his face, and crosses his arms with a huff, nodding. “So, you’re really gonna eat a double bacon cheese burger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake?”

Keith has made a huge mistake. He’ll never finish all of that, unless he wants to puke in the middle of their date.

Lance snorts and leans back into the seat with a grin. “Man, that’s what I thought. But don’t worry, pretty boy; they have takeout boxes for scenarios like this.”

”Oh, great,” he mumbles to himself, breathing a relieved sigh. He makes himself sit up straighter in the booth, leaning forwards against the table. “I would never be able to eat all of it.”

”Yeah, I feel you. I used to, like, only eat salads and shit at your age,” Lance comments, and Keith frowns. He thought Lance was his age, but... maybe he’s not?

”How old are you?” 

“What?” Lance looks slightly shocked, then relaxes almost as fast. A smile plays on his lips. “I’m 39.”

”You’re— you’re 39?!”

Lance laughs at his reaction, snorting softly and dragging a hand over his face. Despite Keith being in almost complete shock over the fact that he’s on a date with a 39 year old— that _Lance_ is thirty nine— he finds himself starting to smile.

”No, really though, I’m twenty five.”

Keith relaxes with a small sigh. “Good. That— yeah. My brother would have killed both of us if he knew you were thirty nine.”

Lance leans back in his seat, and Keith decides not to comment when he feels his foot slide up his shin. He smiles softly, a mischevious look in his eyes, and crosses his arms. “Tell me about him.”

”Who? My brother?”

”Yeah. You seem fond of him.”

Keith smiles wider. He is, and he could talk about Shiro for hours. “I am. He—“

The smell is stronger, now; harder to ignore.

”Do you smell that?” Keith asks, a frown pulling at his lips. By the way the waiter reacted earlier, he still thinks it might be him. Did he put on deodorant?

Lance frowns, then sniffs. His frown grows into shock and he practically leaps across the table, sliding into his booth before Keith can register what’s happening.

”Put this over your nose and mouth,” Lance hisses quietly, offering him the jacket he had been wearing just seconds prior. Before he can protest, Lance is holding it there for him, placing a gentle hand on his back to make him duck. “And get under the table. Do _not_ come out. until you see me or the bouncer from where you work.”

Keith is about to ask why, and what in the fuck is happening, when he hears a gunshot. It’s followed by a loud thump,  and a bloody hand falling just outside of their booth.

Oh, god. Someone just got _shot_.

He decides not to ask any more questions and nods, slipping under the table with the jacket pressed to his face. He’s about to drag Lance down with him and call Shiro, but then Lance’s legs disappear from view, and more gunshots echo through the small diner.

As quick as he can manage with only one, trembling hand, he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He unlocks it, trying to ignore the sound of gunfire just outside of his hiding spot and calls Shiro, desperately hoping he isn’t on a date or anything of the sorts. His phone would be muted.

His eyelids grow heavy as the phone rings, his muscles growing tired. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know what’s _happening_.

”Pick up, pick up, pick up,” he whispers, muffled by the jacket pressed against his face, and the line clicks. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you can’t tell by now i have writers block !!!  
> also: the strange smell? it’s gas. the diner was being gassed. lance is somewhat immune to it due to being around it for a while (mafia. he’s been with them for a while) by not totally. keith isn’t immune whatsoever, so he gave his jacket to keith to try and block it out.
> 
> part three will be up soon, hopefully, and will be an aftermath type thing of this <3


End file.
